Two Heroes Make a Whole
by Peace Phoenix
Summary: After Reyna, Piper and Annabeth dumped the boys and rather enjoy themselves, they decide to help their two friends finding happiness together. How that involves Rachel going crazy, well... Beware, this story is complete stupid! Jason/Percy slash


PJatO || Jasercy || PJatO || Jasercy || Two Heroes Make a Whole || Jasercy || PJatO || Jasercy || PJatO

Title: Two Heroes Make a Whole – The Matchmaking of the Ex-Girfriends

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; somewhere post Son of Neptune

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, explicit intercourse, anal, alcohol, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Jason/Percy

Side Pairings: Reyna/Piper/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel, Chris/Clarisse, Jake/Will, Malcolm/Katie, Nyssa/Rachel (one-sided), Leo/Rachel (one-sided)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Annabeth Chase, Reyna Anderson, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Leo Valdez, Nyssa Black, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Malcolm Cage, Katie Gardner

Summary: Reyna, Piper and Annabeth feel guilty about dating. So they decide to do a little matchmaking with their two great heroes. And their friends are more than eager to help.

And here is place seven of my Percy Pairing Poll! Jason and Percy!  
And I have no idea why, but I really had no fun writing this. I don't know, but I'm completely not in the mood for this pairing at the moment. Frankly enough, the only thing that motivated me about this was the Reyperbeth (love that name for this threesome). So in the end, I still like it even though I had not as much fun with it as I could have had.  
Whatever. Next will be Hades and Percy and I'm really eager for that one, so all is fine, I guess.

**Two Heroes Make a Whole**

_The Matchmaking of the Ex-Girfriends_

"So... You're Percy Jackson, eh?"

"And you're Jason Grace."

"Uhu."

"Yeah."

"..."

The two teenagers stared awkwardly at each other. Sky-blue eyes looked the slender yet well-built body up and down. The kid was cute. Black, unruly hair, really green eyes and soft-looking pink lips. Not bad to look at, he had to hand him that. The other turned slightly to look around the ship. Oh yes. Very, very nice to look at. Jason licked his lips.

"Where did Annabeth go?", asked Percy confused.

"Don't know", shrugged the blonde. "Probably sucking faces with Piper."

"Who is Piper and why would Annabeth do that...?", blinked the son of Poseidon confused.

The kid was really cute. A blonde eyebrow was raised at him in amusement.

"Your girlfriend and my girlfriend are dating. Don't tell me you never noticed that she's a lesbian. Clarisse told me all about that passive-aggressive sexual tension between her and Rachel. Well, before Rachel turned all virgin oracle. Since then they're playing friends."

"Wait. Hold on. Your... girlfriend...? And Annabeth?", asked Percy slowly.

"Not really my girlfriend. Fake memories provided by Lady Juno. Didn't you get those too?"

"No", grunted the Sea Prince with an adorable pout. "All I got were two gorgons."

"Oh. Well, I guess she likes me more than she likes you", shrugged Jason casually. "I got a best friend and a girlfriend. Why she had to choose a lesbian to provide her with those memories... I guess that's why she's only the goddess of marriage and not of love."

The son of Poseidon grinned broadly and grabbed the blonde's hand to tug him along. The Roman blushed slightly at the open ways of the other hero. They entered the captain's cabin to find Leo Valdez and his sister, hovering over some plans.

"Is that the route we plan on taking?", asked the son of Jupiter curiously as they reached the table.

"No. Malcolm, Clarisse and Frank are working on those", chuckled Leo.

"We're working on the party plans!", exclaimed Nyssa with a broad grin.

"What do you mean by-", but Percy got interrupted as the girl wrapped her arms around him.

"We missed you so much, Perce", grinned the daughter of Hephaestus. "A welcome back party, of course, stupid! You know how many months we searched for you?"

"Really?", laughed the Sea Prince softly, hugging the girl. "I missed you guys too."

Jason blinked confused as he felt a stab of jealousy surge through his being. A jealousy he had not even felt when he first found Annabeth and Piper kissing. How strange. He only just met the boy.

"A party? At times of war?", grunted Jason disapprovingly.

"Oh, Jay", snorted the son of Hephaestus. "We are going to travel for days before we even reach Rome. Why shouldn't we have some fun until then?"

"Oh, I know someone who is already having lots of fun", snickered Nyssa.

"What do you mean?", asked Percy confused.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?", grinned Leo and winked at the Sea Prince.

"Well... I... uh...", the son of Poseidon blushed darkly. "Why?"

"Just... go to the dining hall", smirked the fire-bender.

Percy frowned and tilted his head in such a cute way that Jason felt the urge to press him against the wall and kiss him right away. The blonde shook his head and grabbed Percy's hand.

"Come on, leave those two to their schemes. Let's see what's so interesting in the dining hall."

The Sea Prince nodded enthusiastically and followed obediently. Jason chuckled. Annabeth had been right. The boy truly was cute. It was obvious how this kid had everyone wrapped around his little finger without even intending to.

"What do you think we'll fi—Oh my sweet gods, what in the world?"

The three naked girls drove apart, the black-haired girl wrapping her arms around the blonde's upper body-half to shield her from sight. Annabeth had a furious blush spread all over her face, tugging at her bonds, while the native American girl on her other side hastily pushed the blonde's legs together before glaring at the boys.

"Can't you knock, Jay?", hissed Piper annoyed.

"How about you tie your girlfriend up... mh... in your cabin instead of the dining hall?", snorted the son of Jupiter and raised one eyebrow. "And... Reyna... seriously?"

"Oh please, Jason", replied the daughter of Bellona and rolled her eyes. "I've spend the bigger part of my life in a resort full of beautiful women without any men. You really thought I'm straight?"

"Oh. So, wait a second", said Percy slowly. "Annabeth – my supposedly girlfriend – and you must be Piper, Jason's ex-girlfriend... And... Reyna, I thought you had a thing for Jason too...?"

"What can I say?", chuckled Annabeth. "We two, we're good as best friends. You need another hero with a hero-complex. Perhaps that would even your hero-complex out."

"I'll go to my cabin and blush some more", grunted the son of Poseidon and turned around to leave.

"It's nice to see that you get along so well with the Greeks, Rey", chuckled Jason and winked.

The blonde closed the door, leaving the three girls on their own. Piper groaned and fell back, resting her head on Annabeth's stomach. Reyna chuckled and followed her example.

"You really shouldn't have tied me up in the freaking dining hall", muttered the flustered blonde.

"What can I say?", purred the daughter of Bellona, licking her lips. "You two are quite... charming."

"How about... we help them?", hummed Piper thoughtful.

"What?", asked her two lovers confused.

"Well, I think we did kind of... let them hang there", shrugged the native American girl. "I mean, we can... set them up. I mean, if we can get happy together, they could be so too."

"What are you up to, babe?", asked Annabeth curiously.

"You want to turn them gay?", snorted Reyna and raised one eyebrow at the daughter of Aphrodite.

"No", grunted Piper and rolled her eyes. "You can't just turn someone gay. But have you seen the way Jason was looking at Percy's ass... Let's just wait for tonight..."

/break\

Percy was feeling slightly awkward at this party. Frank and Hazel sat down next to him.

"Your drink, Perce", grinned the son of Mars, one arm wrapped around his girlfriend's waist.

Clarisse and Chris followed them tail. It seemed Frank and his Greek half-sister had hit it off right from the beginning. The two were engaged in a lively conversation, while Hazel talked to Will on the other side of the table. Though the blonde was quite busy trying to keep his boyfriend off of him – alcohol always made Jake quite horny. Though that seemed to be the case with everyone tonight. He turned a dark shade of red as he watched Frank's hands wandering places where Nico would have torn them off if he knew that Frank was touching his sister there. Chris and Clarisse were quite busy sucking faces too though. He turned desperately to Rachel.

"One may think it's demi-god mating season", grunted the flustered Sea Prince.

"Who are you telling this?", replied the oracle with a glare, holding Leo off with one hand and Nyssa with the other. "I swear to Lord Apollo, I will strangle them if they don't stop soon."

"I'll... go and look for Annabeth", muttered Percy and stood hastily.

He had spot his ex-girlfriend at the make-shift bar on the other side of the room. And if he wouldn't knew better, he would say that Annabeth, Reyna and Piper were trying to get Jason drunk.

"What are you girls-", the son of Poseidon was interrupted by a bottle of wine.

"Drink, Percy", grinned the blonde girl mischievously. "You haven't had any yet! Drink!"

Percy frowned but obeyed since the bottle pressed against his lips didn't give him that many other options. He threw a glance over at the son of Jupiter and blushed slightly. It was odd, but whatever the Roman did, he looked strong and confident. Even if it was emptying a bottle of wine with Reyna and Piper cheering him on. He blinked confused as everything seemed to get a little fuzzy. The only thing still in focus was Jason. Was it him or did it get hotter here...?

"Ah, I think you had enough... Damn, you really can't handle alcohol", grunted Annabeth, taking the bottle away from the Sea Prince. "Jason, how about you go and get some air? I don't trust Percy to not fall off the ship at the moment."

"You were the one giving me the wine!", yelped the flustered son of Poseidon.

Though his protests died down as Jason wrapped an arm around Percy's waist. The blonde really had strong arms. The Sea Prince blushed some more and leaned against the Roman, content with getting out of the heated, full, noisy cabin with all those hormonal teenagers.

"You never drank alcohol before, huh?", chuckled the son of Jupiter amused.

"I'm sixteen", mumbled the Greek hero, taking a deep breath once they were outside. "I'm not allowed to drink just yet!"

"I'm fifteen, I don't care", grunted Jason and rolled his eyes. "Annabeth was right. You are a goody-two-shoes. That's quite cute. You probably always do what your mommy says."

"Of course!", yelped Percy shocked. "Mom is always right!"

"Damn, you're cute", smiled the blonde amused, running his fingers through Percy's hair.

"I'm not cute", protested the son of Poseidon with an adorable pout.

He cuddled some closer to the Roman, enjoying the body heat of the other. It was chilly on deck. Since Percy's world was shaking slightly, they had sat down and leaned against the mast. The Sea Prince rested his hands on the blonde's stomach, feeling the strong, well-defined six-pack beneath the orange shirt. He liked what he felt there. Snuggling even closer, he rested his head in the crook of Jason's neck. He felt heated, even more so than before, and licked his lips. Though then he accidentally licked the blonde's neck, earning him a growl. He blushed surprised and slightly embarrassed, though the Roman reacted quite differently. He whirled them around, pining Percy's wrists above the Greek's head against the mast.

"Tease", growled the blonde before attacking the Sea Prince's lips. "Delicious, little tease."

Percy's blush darkened. Was it this? That heat? He moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips forward. Jason let go of his wrists, his hands wandering down to hold the Sea Prince's hips in place, Percy wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

"You're beautiful", purred the Roman, trailing kisses down the Sea Prince's neck.

"What? Two girls you liked dumping you for each other and then you decide to turn gay?", giggled Percy amused, wrapping his legs around Jason's waist. "Or is it me?"

"For your information", snorted the son of Jupiter and rolled his eyes. "I'm bisexual. And if all girls I like already like each other, why shouldn't I take the pretty hero then?"

"The pretty hero, eh?", grinned Percy.

"So...", drawled the blonde, his hands sliding down to grope the firm ass. "You up to some fun?"

"Ah, I'm an old fashioned boy", blushed the Sea Prince. "We only met today!"  
"You're... right", nodded the blonde disappointed, his hands absentmindedly massaging the nice ass of the hero clinging to him. "We should at least have three dates before I get to fuck you, right? I mean, it will be hard to hold back, seeing your ass all the time without being able to ram my hard, aching cock up that certainly tight hole of yours until you scr-"

"Oh, shut up and get naked, Grace!", growled Percy with lust filled eyes.

That heat within him urged him on. He wasn't like that. He didn't do that normally. He actually would never consider it. But Jason was so... strong and handsome and confident and hot and heroic. He tugged at the Sky Prince's shirt, getting rid of it to take a closer look at that nice six-pack he had felt earlier. And yes, it looked just as delicious as it felt.

"What happened to old fashioned?", snickered Jason, pulling Percy's shirt over his head.

"As far as I know, in the old days there were no virgins my age! So let's be old fashioned", grinned the son of Poseidon stupidly and opened the blonde's jeans.

The Roman blinked surprised, just watching the other hero doing so. "Wait... You're a virgin? You? Even with the whole Camp Half-Blood drooling over you? No one got you yet?"

The Sea Prince blushed the darkest red possible. "I... uh... Didn't... Well... Shut up and take me!"

"Okay, okay, wouldn't want to anger you", chuckled Jason amused, leaning down to kiss the older demi-god again. "You're really cute, Percy. I can't wait to have you."

Percy moaned at the slight electric shock from his lover's touch. Jason smirked, twirling the Sea Prince's nipples while opening the smaller boy's jeans with his teeth.

"You can't wait for it too, eh?", smirked the blonde, pulling the jeans down completely.

"I—I never felt that way", shrugged Percy, pulling Jason up to kiss him. "It's so... hot..."

"You're so hot", smiled the son of Jupiter. "Spread your legs."

"Romans, always straight to the point", grinned the Sea Prince, obeying his lover.

Jason growled and licked his lips, his fingers tenderly caressing the soft, tight hole, pushing into it and scissoring, pulling out again and repeating it. The sounds spilling from the plumb, rosy lips were so wonderful they should be forbidden.

"Stop it now", growled the Sea Prince demandingly. "Fuck me."

"Alright, alright, alright", chuckled Jason and lifted Percy's legs over his shoulders to position himself at the tight, puckered entrance. The Sea Prince had his arms wrapped tightly around the broad neck, pulling the blonde close for a kiss. They battled in passion for dominance while the son of Jupiter slowly pushed into the tight heat.

"Oh gods, ow", whimpered the Sea Prince, his eyes closed tightly.

"Sh, it'll get better", whispered the blonde soothingly, trailing kisses down the older demi-god's neck to distract him from the pain.

They stayed like that for a while until the son of Poseidon got used to the feeling.

"Please, move", whimpered the Sea Prince after a while.

"You're so very cute", grinned Jason and started moving.

He groaned in bliss at the feeling of the tight ass around his cock, thrusting hard. Percy beneath him whimpered in want and clawed at his back.

"Fuck, you're so tight", grunted the son of Jupiter, increasing his tempo.

Percy beneath him only moaned in answer, jerking himself off while the blonde fucked him hard. The Sea Prince was the first to come, the constant stimulation of his prostate driving him over the edge. He came into his hand, moaning Jason's name loudly. The blonde only gave it a few more thrusts before he came deep within the Sea Prince.

"Fuck", groaned the Roman, collapsing on top of his lover.

He panted hard, staring at the smaller boy. A delicious blush painted the Sea Prince's cheeks. Jason shook his head and rolled them over to look up into the stars. If he kept looking at Percy, he would soon be too eager to claim the boy again.

"That was really intense", grunted the Roman, licking his lips. "You're amazing, babe."

"You were pretty good too", grinned the Sea Prince cheekily and kissed the blonde before snuggling close. "But you know you won't get rid of me now..."

The son of Poseidon yawned widely, closing his eyes and falling asleep before Jason even had the chance to answer. The Sky Prince chuckled amused and looked up. They were on deck. Someone would sooner or later wake up and come up here. He sighed and stood up, cradling the older half-blood in his arms to carry him over to one of the sleeping cabin. Their clothes forgotten in his alcohol-inducted state. Once he reached a sleeping cabin, he placed his Sea Prince on the bed, kissing him softly before laying down next to him.

/break\

Annabeth smiled softly and satisfied as she stared through the slightly open door.

"I guess your plan was good", whispered the daughter of Athena.

"Just the tiniest bit of my mom's blessing in the stolen wine the Stolls brought with them from camp and e voila – hidden desires are revealed", chuckled Piper proudly, her fingers linked with her girlfriend's. "I knew this would work."

"Of course it would", grunted the black-haired girl and rolled her eyes. "You're the daughter of Aphrodite. You're having her genes. And now let them sleep and come."

"Perhaps we should have hid the wine from her", whispered Annabeth worried at the predatory look on Reyna's face, shuddering slightly in anticipation.

"Mh... I don't know", grinned her girlfriend, shrugging slightly. "I liked her ideas earlier."

"Yeah. You weren't the one tied up and doubled!", hissed the blonde and blushed brightly. "I still wonder why she has strap-ons in her bag!"

"Tonight, I will tie both of you up!", declared the daughter of Bellona wickedly, laying one arm around Piper's shoulders, the other around Annabeth's shoulders.

Both girls yelped slightly at the declaration and blushed brightly.

/break\

Rachel groaned when she woke up. Something heavy was resting on his chest and stomach, making sleeping rather uncomfortable. The fact aside that she was laying on the floor. She blinked confused as Nyssa snuggled closer to her, her black hair sprawled all over the oracle's chest. While Leo was using her stomach as a cushion. She grunted annoyed and pushed both children of Hephaestus off before standing up. Blinking a few times, she blushed brightly. In one corner of the room were Will and Jake laying, the oldest son of Hephaestus resting between the blonde's legs, both of them naked and if she wasn't mistaken, the black-haired boy still within his boyfriend. The redhead turned some to look away. But that seemed to be a pretty stupid idea. Clarisse and Chris, both half-way unclothed and sweaty, were laying together beneath the table. While Frank and Hazel were laying on top of said table, though at least those two were still decent. Even though the son of Mars had his hand beneath the girl's shirt. Rachel shook her head and left the dining hall, just to nearly stumble over Malcolm and Katie, both only in their underwear.

"Watch where you're going, Dare", grunted the son of Athena irritated.

"Sorry, sorry", muttered Rachel and shuddered.

Was it really demi-god mating season or what? She had to find at least one sane demi-god! Percy. He had been good yesterday. She hurried to get to the cabin where he was sleeping in. Without knocking, she barked in, just to squeal wide-eyed.

"Sh, my head hurts", whimpered the Sea Prince, burying his head in the strong chest beneath him.

"Get out, Dare", growled the son of Jupiter, tightening his grip on Percy's waist.

Rachel was still busy staring at the two naked heroes. For the love of it, he had no idea what was going on here. But her face had the same color as her face when she closed the door.

"Do we have to get up?", mumbled Percy, big, pleading sea-green eyes staring at Jason.

"Mh...No, I think I want to cuddle with my boyfriend a little longer", smirked the blonde.

"B... Boyfriend?", repeated the Sea Prince and blushed.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I enjoyed last night and would like to repeat it. Over and over and over again", growled the son of Jupiter possessively. "And I would like to make sure that I'm the only one making that experience. So, what do you say?"

The answer he received was a very passionate kiss and a morning erection rubbing against his own.

/break\

Rachel groaned frustrated, trying to will the image of his naked best friend out of her mind. Was everyone crazy on this ship? All she wanted to do was collapse on her own bunk and sleep for the rest of the day, hoping that everything turned out to be a bad dream.

"Annabeth, you won't bel... oh, not you too!"

The redhead blinked dumbfounded as she stared at the daughter of Aphrodite, tied spread-eagled to the bed, with Annabeth tied upside-down on top of her, her face resting on Piper's lap, her oddly red-colored ass high in the air. Next to them laid Reyna, broadly grinning in her sleep.

"That's it! I'll take Blackjack and go back to New York!", screeched Rachel annoyed. "I'll go and search for normal, non-horny friends!"

"Well, either do that, or Reyna will tie you up too", grunted Annabeth sleepily, lifting her head.

_~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
